Beyblade Wiki:Chat/FAQ
Who? *You will find users from this wiki (and possibly other wikis) in the chat, and it is moderated regularly by the Chat Moderators. ;What? *Wikia Chat is a simple chat platform that was introduced by Wikia in limited release April 2011. It was released into a public beta for all wikis to use in late-June 2011. ;Where? *Chat may be accessed by searching ' ' or clicking the button in the sidebar or the link in the navigation. ;When? *Any time! There will often be users in chat at all times, but the time of most activity is usually from around 7:30PM UTC to 4:00AM UTC. ;Why? *The chat has been put up as a way of interacting with other users of the site and talking with them in a relaxed and friendly atmosphere. ;Why are we not chatting about Beyblade? *Whilst we do chat about Beyblade-related things, the chat room is not limited to just that topic. Users may talk about other topics should they choose to. ;What do the stars mean? *The stars indicate if a user is a Chat Moderator or Administrator. Chat Moderators have the Diablo Nemesis X:D motif next to their name, while the admins carry the Dragoon MS motif. These users have the ability to kick you from the chat should you misbehave. ;What are the rules? *For information on the rules simply go the Chat's rule page and ensure you have read these. ;How do I become a Chat Moderator? *A Chat Moderator is chosen by the admins and bureaucrats. One cannot simply ask for Chat Moderator status and expect to be given it, though a request may be taken into account for a later date. ;Can we role play here? *Users can role play here. Role play Beyblading however, should occur at Beyblade Fanon Wiki. ;I feel left out. What do I do? *Talk to a Chat Moderator/admin, they will be able to help you out and make sure people notice you are there. ;Someone is annoying/bullying me. What do I do? *Make sure to Report them and contact a Chat Moderator/admin sort they will sort out the situation for you. ;Chat is not working? *Chat is still in a beta release, so there are still stability issues. ;I think I have been banned from chat unfairly. How can I discuss? *Leave a message on the Message Wall of the user who banned you. They should be willing to discuss it. ;What can we talk about? *Anything roughly in line with policy, but if users are uncomfortable with what is being discussed, users may be asked to stop discussing it. ;Someone was harassing me in PM. Can the user be banned? *Yes, but only with proof, in the form of a screenshot or possibly a copy and paste of the PM. The former is more reliable, as users can change the words of the other user when copy and pasted for their own benefit. This makes the copy-paste method less reliable. ;What are these "Chat Hacks" some users talk about? *Some users have used Monchoman45's code for chat which enables pings, away button, clear window and commands such as /me, which replaces the inputted /me with * Username. Instructions on how to install are here. ;Index *"AFK" means "away from keyboard". When users use this term, they will usually not be present in chat and may not see what you tell them *"PM" means "private message". This is a feature in which you can chat with a person, one-on-one. Hover over their name, click it. From the menu click private message and start the PM *"Ping" is when one types a key phrase that triggers a noise on someone's computer. *A "Multi-PM" is a feature used to chat with groups of people. The PM button can be used via the "Options" menu. *"Options" is a button installed on chat. It allows one to change the font, text colour, chat colours and add features such as Multi-PM and Chat Hacks. ;Why does no one use the FAQ? *Nobody knows...